


En lo bueno y en lo malo

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Junio acababa de llegar y el sol pegaba más que de costumbre. Le vio a lo lejos, sentado a la sombra del melocotonero donde siempre quedaban. Llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja que le tapaba los ojos por completo.
Relationships: Lysander Scamander/Louis Weasley





	En lo bueno y en lo malo

— _Dupont, attention à la classe._

— _Désolé, professeur Weasley, il y a une chouette dans la fenêtre_.

Louis miró hacia donde le indicó su alumno. Ahí estaba, picoteando el cristal. La abrió, cogió la nota que llevaba entre las patas y echó a volar.

La leyó con una sonrisa en los labios:

_En nuestro sitio de siempre a la hora de siempre._

_~L_

Se dio la vuelta y decenas de ojos le observaban con sonrisas picaronas.

— _Ce n'est pas_ La gazette de la sorcière borgne _. Nous continuons avec la classe…_

* * *

Junio acababa de llegar y el sol pegaba más que de costumbre. Le vio a lo lejos, sentado a la sombra del melocotonero donde siempre quedaban. Llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja que le tapaba los ojos por completo. Louis no sabía si estaba durmiendo o no, pero igualmente se le veía bien guapo.

Se sentó junto a él y le acarició la mejilla con un trozo de hierba que había arrancado. El chico dio un pequeño brinco y se dio un coscorrón con el tronco del árbol. Louis se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risas.

—Está bien —le disculpó el joven, frotándose la zona dolorida—. Ya solo con verte se me pasa el dolor.

Louise se sonrojó un poco, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Te he echado de menos estos días.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo es mi madre. No me quiere soltar nunca.

—Su hijo tampoco me quiere soltar —bromeó Louis, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

—Además, me fui de acampada con mi hermano y mi padre. Hacía mucho que no lo hacíamos y lo he disfrutado mucho. —Cogió un melocotón del suelo, lo frotó un poco en la camisa y le dio un enorme bocado, chorreándole un poco de zumo por la comisura de los labios.

—Si mi madre te viera hacer eso…

—Se desmaya —le respondió jocoso, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano—. Bueno, ya queda menos para que eche broncas personalmente…

Louis se quedó en silencio.

—Lysander… —comenzó a decir—, de eso quería hablarte. No vamos a volver a Londres.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Dijimos que solo un año…

—Ya, pero me gusta mi puesto en Beauxbatons. Me siento a gusto aquí.

— Le dije a mi madre que regresaríamos en un mes…

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero me han renovado por un año más. Por lo menos.

Lysander se le quedó mirando. Traga saliva.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Hoy. Cuando regresaras.

Silencio.

—Dime algo.

—Me gusta mi trabajo aquí, pero me llevo fatal con los franceses. Y ahora mi marido me dice que debo aguantarlos al menos un año más.

—¿Y… qué piensas hacer?

Lysander miró a Louis a los ojos seriamente.

—En lo bueno y en lo malo... —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Louis sonrió.

—Te lo compensaré. Lo prometo.

Louis pensaba que tenía un marido que no se merecía. Y por eso Lysander le quería tanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de las frases en francés:  
> «Dupont, presta atención a la clase.»  
> «Lo siento, profesor Weasley, es que hay una lechuza en la ventana.»  
> «Esto no es La gazette de la sorcière borgne (la gaceta de la bruja tuerta). Seguimos con la clase...»


End file.
